Sleepiness Leads to Confusion
by thelastredshirt
Summary: Kira wakes up late after a night out and hears strange voices in the workshop. Short oneshot


Thanks to everyone who read "Training Revelation" and reviewed. It make me glad to know that people are actually reading my poor writing. This is a completely random fic stemming from lack of sleep and playing games while I should be doing something else. I don't think it's very good, but I hope you enjoy it...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or SEED DESTINY. If I did, I'd (insert rest of sentence here!)

---  
Sleepiness leads to confusion  
---

Kira decided to sleep in until just before noon; Yzak, Dearka, and Shiho had come down from PLANTs the day before on vacation and to visit Cagalli. More accurately, Dearka and Shiho had decided to go to Orb and Yzak was dragged along for the ride. Unfortunately, Yzak and Athrun had once again gotten into a dispute, this time at a bar. A drunken Yzak was no one's friend and thus, Kira had spent much of the night trying to keep the two from killing each other. Dearka had disappeared with Milly while Cagalli and Lacus went out with Shiho, leaving no one else to help him. By the time he had gotten the two back home, it was just after dawn.

The combination of a hangover and little sleep clouded Kira's mind as he stumbled downstairs to get a cup of coffee. Heading to his office with a cup of steaming aromatic brew and the morning paper, Kira stopped short when he heard voices coming from the workshop.

"Ok Yzak, insert it there."

To Kira, it sounded like Shiho speaking. He didn't know her very well, but he had gotten to know her a bit following the war. He would have continued on except for what came next.

"It's not that hard; just insert tab A into slot B. Jeez, can't you so something simple?" came Cagalli's voice.

Yzak shouted back, as if he also had an oppressive hangover, "NO! IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE! YOU TRY DOING THIS!"

About to turn away, Kira completely froze in place, mind flashing over hundreds of possibilities. Tab A and slot B? What the hell was going on in there?

Then, Shiho's voice drifted through the doorway again, "No, Dearka. That goes into slot C."

"What? But it's kind of a tight fit," Dearka whined.

This time, it was Athrun who spoke, "Cagalli, did you want it in all three?"

"Yes, fill them up! How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"It doesn't go smoothly; there's some resistance at the entrance."

"Then press harder!"

By now, Kira was undergoing a heart attack. Slot C? All three holes? Cagalli with Athrun and Dearka along with Shiho and Yzak on the side? What unspeakable acts were going on behind the closed door? What had Athrun done to his beloved sister?

"Are you sure about this?" Dearka again.

Most shockingly it was Lacus' frustrated voice that rang out next. "Yes," she groaned.

Kira was way past his breaking point. His friends, sister, and wife were doing something together in that room. From the voices behind the door, it sounded like something suspicious involving three holes and inserting objects.

Suddenly, Cagalli screamed, "EYAAA! IT HURTS!"

Athrun's frantic voice rang clearly through the door, "Quick, Dearka get the medic kit!"

At this point, there was no doubt in Kira's mind what was going in behind that door. As soon as the door opened, he took action. To those inside, Dearka flew backward for no apparent reason, trailing blood from his nose. He was soon followed by a frantic Kira.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO CAGALLI?!" he screamed.

Everyone froze in place. Plastic parts were scattered all over the workbench. A large box featured the words on the table "Strike Gundam Striker Weapons System 1/60 Scale" and held even more pieces. Athrun was inspecting Cagalli's finger while Shiho, Lacus, and Yzak were poring over some diagrams. Dearka was out stone cold on the carpeted floor with a cool breeze floating through the open window.

---

By the time everything was cleared up, it was the middle of the afternoon. Apparently, Yzak and Athrun had once again challenged each other to a contest, this time to model building. Instead of buying two models, the girls had only purchased a single large one to save money. Making do with the current model, the two had split it up. Yzak built the Striker packs while Athrun built the body and Dearka and the girls helped out in various areas. Lacus and Shiho translated the plans into something more easily understood while Cagalli took charge of the detailing and Dearka assisted the other guys. To simplify the plans, they had classified each type of parts connection with the letters A through F, Even with the clearly labelled parts, the guys still had trouble following directions. Eventually, an annoyed Cagalli had cut her finger deeply on accident with the craft knife and everyone began freaking out.

A much calmer Kira now sat at his desk clearing a spot for his newest possession: a plastic model about a foot and a half high. Across its left shoulder pauldron, the words "Kira Yamato custom" were written in flowing ink. Satisfied with the pose, he leaned back and turned to his work.

---  
For those of you who have never touched a model in your life, Gundam models can be incredibly complex. The instructions, while shown in picures, have comments in Japanese and a history of that particular Gundam in the front. Plus, putting a tiny bit of effort into them makes them look a hell of a lot better. I got this idea from the fact that I need to finish the second half of my Blue Frame Second L, do three different Strikes, and then a Strike Freedom. I'll probably be working on these for the next two years lol.

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review.  
redshirt


End file.
